


Oh, You're A Top? Prove It.

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: Reasons I'm Going To Hell [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, I think that's it idk, M/M, Marking, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), a few details and the timeline is off, actual tags, but not that prominent, dream smp au, i only found out afterwards that quackity was already on pogtopia's side at that time, i'm cringing at my own title, i'm too much of a coward for anything else, inspired by an actual stream, let's assume techno and quackity don't know each other beforehand, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Technoblade was a curious person. And maybe a bit bored.Those were the only reasons he followed Karl's mysterious invitation to meet a friend of his and he certainly didn't expect the turn of events from there. Not that he complained.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Reasons I'm Going To Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122161
Comments: 50
Kudos: 848





	Oh, You're A Top? Prove It.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time smut writer here! But I've read so much that that's not an excuse for any major mistakes. 
> 
> This story is inspired by and based on a stream ([here](https://youtu.be/VfnvP_En8s) is a link to an edit of it on youtube), but it has some compatibility issues to the DreamSMP timeline. Nothing major, I believe, only small details, so it shouldn't bother too much. 
> 
> The reason I'm using Alex instead of Quackity is because every time I read "Quackity" in any form of serious context (may it be smut or angst or whatever), I crack up. It's such a dorky name, I can't take it seriously. Besides, I really like the name Alex, so I decided why not. 
> 
> Last note: Comments are put under moderation, if you want to leave hate, you can, but it won't get you anywhere. You'll just waste both our time. :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, everybody!
> 
> Edit 23/01/2021: Taken off Anon, so, hi, I'm Ghost. :)

"Would you go on a date with me, Technoblade?" 

Techno stopped. Now _that_ caught him by surprise. Slowly, he turned around. "A date?" 

Alex opened his mouth to answer but seemed unable to get out a word, his sudden burst of confidence gone as soon as Techno faced him. He just nodded instead. 

Techno hummed, thinking. He was fairly certain Alex was joking (or trying to cope with his fear in another very strange way) and the last hour had been widely entertaining to Techno already, he wasn't opposed to getting another good laugh out of this. 

Karl had originally summoned him, sending him coordinates and a "come over" completely out of the blue. The only reason Technoblade hadn't ignored him was because he had been on the way back to his base after a day of farming and the coordinates weren't far off his way. 

When he had arrived at the mountain he had been met with Karl sheepishly telling him he hadn't actually been supposed to call him (which made Techno wanna stay even more) and another man who seemed faintly familiar hiding behind Karl, only his wide eyes and some dark strands of hair beneath a beanie visible.  
Karl had introduced them and explained the situation. 

_"Techno, this is Quackity or Alex. Alex knows who you are." (It definitely hadn't appeased Techno's superiority complex.)_

_"Alex, huh?" (He had used the more personal name immediately on purpose and when Alex' breath had caught and his eyes widened even more he knew it was a good decision.)_

_"Yeah. He's afraid of you ever since you killed him in Minecraft Monday. We're here to work through that." (Techno had practically smelled the fear Alex was emitting the minute he spotted him, all too clear in his wide-blown brown eyes unable to meet his own sharp red ones and the way he tried to shrink into himself or hide behind Karl to avoid Techno's gaze on him. It was endearing, really, and a little flattering. And also pointless.)_

What followed was the weirdest therapy session Techno had ever been to (and Phil had made him go to a lot of those).  
It had taken Alex surprisingly little time to get over the initial panic after Techno didn't actually stab him on sight (it had been tempting) and managed to hold up an actual conversation, although he still didn't make eye contact and flushed every time Technoblade addressed him by his name.

They had tried repeating traumatic experiences and making them less traumatic (since Alex had died twice during that Techno wasn't so sure it had worked), they tried talking, like a lot of talking (it turned out Alex was actually a loud and confident guy and really funny when he wasn't terrified) and some other things that all blurred together in his memory.  
His personal highlight had been when he brought out the soulsand and it sent even Karl screaming and begging for him to please not blow everything up. Not that he even had the necessary materials for a wither on him, but it was still hilarious. 

Now, an hour later, Techno was about to leave when Alex brought up this ridiculous question. 

"Yes, a date. Please?" Alex blinked up at him, holding his steady, burning gaze for a heartbeat before looking away. Techno smiled. 

"Sure", he drawled. "Why not?" 

"Oh! Yeah, okay, cool!" Alex stuttered in surprise. "I didn't plan this, uhm... where do you even go for a date around here?" 

Karl chimed in. "You wanna go to Hut's Pizza? It's mine, I can set you up with some food, I don't mind." 

Alex perked up at the idea. "Awesome, let's go!" He glanced towards Techno uncertainly for a moment. "Yeah?" 

Techno nodded, indifferent, although he found it a little cute that Alex was so excited about this so-called _date_. "Alright." 

They walked back towards the land of the Dream SMP in silence. 

Karl seemed unsure of the situation, eyes flicking between Alex and Techno. Alex seemed a little tense, but he was walking besides Techno with determined steps, almost close enough for their shoulders to touch. Considering that an hour earlier he had flinched away every time Techno as much as moved in his direction it was a great improvement. Although it had been fun to make him jump and then watch him blush in embarrassment immediately after. 

Hut's Pizza turned out to be right in the middle of the DreamSMP's land, cramped between the never finished Target and one of many large cobblestone towers. Despite the rather unwelcoming surroundings it was a nice little place on the inside and Techno couldn't deny it felt good to sit down and rest his feet after a long day. Although he couldn't really relax, he was still on enemy territory and it may be late but there was still a decent chance for someone to come by. 

He kept his armor and weapons on him, too, while Alex and Karl both dumped their warm winter jackets. Karl disappeared into another room in the back and shuffled around for a minute and returned with his hands full. "I found food!" He proudly put down an armful of stuff on the table. 

Alex looked at the pile, then at Karl and pointed at something. "This is bread." 

Techno snorted. "You know, for a restaurant, this is a little disappointing." 

Karl folded his arms and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm probably not a very good restaurant manager. Now, do you want sandwiches or not?" 

Techno laughed and reached for a piece of bread. He definitely wouldn't complain about some good old sandwiches because as much as he loved potatoes, they had nothing else in Pogtopia and he was sick of them by now. 

The dinner was surprisingly good. Karl managed to find some salad and cheese in the back of the fridge that seemed still edible, even Alex had to admit that it was decent food.  
Techno let the other two do the talking for the most part. He enjoyed the chill atmosphere but he wasn't too keen on making a lot of conversation (he never was) so he stayed in the background. The others let him, asking for his opinion on one debate topic or the other from time to time and laughing along whenever he threw in a sarcastic comment. It was nice, really. 

Techno felt himself letting his guard down almost unconsciously and had to fight to keep at least part of his brain on alert. The rest was too occupied with watching in idle amusement as Alex and Karl threw insults at each other. They had gotten in an argument over something insignificant and were now standing face to face, yelling. Techno wasn't sure if this was still considered friendly banter between them, but since they were both laughing in fits and wheezes and impressively creative with their insults, he supposed it was. 

He had turned out what they were actually saying a while ago in favor of watching Alex.

His black hair was messy beneath the beanie, framing his face like a chaotic, dark halo. Techno desperately wanted to tear that stupid hat off him and thread his fingers into those soft strands. 

His brown eyes flashed with passion even in the fake argument and with more confidence than he had shown the entire night. Techno would love to stare into those eyes, darkened from lust, and having them focus only on him while he ruined the shorter. 

His red lips, glistening from yelling and wetting them with his tongue and constantly in some sort of smirk that crinkled up his entire face in a genuine display of joy. Techno could vividly imagine wiping that taunting grin off his face, replacing it with a desperate plea for him to- 

He was getting ahead of himself. 

Techno forced his mind to focus. Sure, Alex was exceptionally cute and had been intriguing from the very first minute when he had stared at Techno in a mixture of awe, genuine fear and defiance, but besides this "date" he had made no implications of that kind whatsoever.  
So Techno tuned back into the conversation before his imagination got the best of him. 

Alex huffed, folded his arms and eyed Karl with a grin. "Well, at least I don't bottom for Sapnap." 

"What? I- you- what- fuck you!", Karl spluttered and flipped him off. Techno chuckled, noticing that Karl didn't deny it, and saved the memory as potential blackmail. "At least I don't bottom for... for... I don't know! Someone!" 

Alex seemed incredibly pleased, nearly choking on his laugh. "I don't bottom for anyone, Karl, I'm a top." 

Techno laughed out loud, unable to stop himself. 

"What's so funny?", Alex grinned at him. 

Techno matched his grin with a smirk of his own, wide and sharp and full of teeth, and stared into brown eyes. "You are not a top, Alex."

His tone was dead serious and challenging, as if he was stating a fact and dared everyone to disagree just so he could prove them wrong, and he deliberately dropped his voice deeper for the last word. Alex inhaled sharply and _immediately_ broke eye contact.  
It took all Technoblade had to not push on and instead wait for a response, curious how Alex would react and vaguely aware of Karl witnessing the exchange with wide eyes. 

Eventually, Alex seemed to catch himself. "Of course I'm a top! I can, I can... I can prove it!" Apparently, he was unwilling to give up the confidence he built within the last two hours just yet. 

Techno leant back in his seat, making sure Alex saw how he trailed his eyes down the younger's body, his neck and part of his collarbones exposed by his shirt, his slim waist and hips, his crotch and further down his legs in the loose sweatpants he wore.  
When he looked back up, meeting chocolate eyes with a confident smile and no shame, Alex blushed a furious red. Techno barely suppressed a manic cackle at the burst of adrenaline it brought him, knowing what he could do to the other. 

" 'Prove it' ", he repeated with a mocking grin, drawing out the words. "Now how would you do that?" 

Alex shifted his weight uneasily, hesitating, before he visibly slid on a mask of pretence confidence and dropped back into his chair with a smug look. "I don't have to prove anything to you, you know?" 

Techno hummed. If this was the game they were playing, fine by him. He set up his response by mimicking Alex' forced relaxed position and leaning back in his chair, he even copied his playful, cocky tone. "But I could prove something to you, you know?" 

He brought one hand up to lightly comb through his hair, tucking a few strands that got loose from his braid behind his ear, and watched as Alex' eyes followed the movement, entranced. A mischievous grin on his lips, Techno dropped the hand into his lap, effectively making Alex look. The younger stared for a full second before he noticed and flicked his eyes back up with a full-body flinch and scarlet-colored cheeks. Techno flashed him a smile. 

When he found his voice again, Alex' previous confidence seemed evaporated. "What would you prove to me?" 

Techno cocked his head and arched his eyebrows. "I think you know what." 

Alex swallowed heavily, eyes blown wide, and he seemed at a loss for words. Techno gave him time, using it to compose himself. He was having way too much fun and the more it seemed like he'd get some _more fun_ this night, the more difficult it was to actually keep his cool. Not that Alex was making that easy, the younger was so obviously into him but still resisting, and Techno loved to prove that he was right, no matter on what. 

Surprisingly, it was Karl who talked first. "I'm going to leave. Now. You do you, but this is weird." 

Techno had completely forgotten he was there, which was concerning since he was still on enemy ground and supposed to be aware of his surroundings. At the same time he didn't really care that Karl knew what they were up to. This whole meeting was illegal anyways, it's not like he could use it as blackmail.  
Neither he nor Alex said something, just watched Karl grab his jacket and give an awkward wave before he hurriedly fled the pizzeria. Techno watched him leave through the window for a couple seconds, as if he didn't care about Alex staring a hole into his skull before he brought his attention back to the real object of interest in the room. When he did, the boy with the beanie had set his jaw, determined, and raised his chin, challenging.

"Prove it to me, then." 

A jolt of pleasure and anticipation rushed down Techno's spine like fire and he didn't fight the victorious smirk. He had won. This "date" was about to get way more exciting and he didn't want to waste any more time. 

"You've got a base around here?" 

Techno knew exactly that wasn't the case, but he was supposed to be banished from this land and not know anything, so playing dumb surely wasn't counterproductive. 

"No... not really, I mostly sleep at the White House and that's... not a great place for a hook-up." Alex looked up at him through dark lashes, uncertain and shoulders hunched defensively. 

Techno shrugged. "I'm not taking you to my home base but I have an outpost set up in one of the empty houses at the docks." He used it to spy on Manburg but Alex didn't necessarily need to know that. 

The other scowled at him but didn't mention it otherwise, but Technoblade still knew he wouldn't be able to use that spot for spying anymore. It was fine though, he had another half dozen secret hideouts littered around the area. "Okay, yeah." 

"Alright." Techno stood up, unwilling to waste time. "Let's go." 

Alex scrambled to get to his feet but Techno quickly stepped forward into his personal space, making him fall back into his chair with a surprised shout. Techno pinned him in place with an unwavering stare. "Are you sure you want this?" He had to ask this now, because if he got a no he had to leave right now before bad things happened. 

To his luck, Alex straightened up to appear as tall as possible even while seated and being five inches shorter than him and declared: "Of course I am!" 

Techno's lips curled into a smile. "Good." 

He offered Alex his hand and pulled him out of the chair when he took it but didn't move back, so now they were standing almost chest to chest, close enough to feel the other's breath. Alex had to tilt his head back a fair bit to even look at him, exposing the smooth skin of his neck Techno couldn't wait to mark up. He refrained though, not keen on getting caught on enemy territory while making out with the vice president. So he stepped back after a moment, giving Alex some space and not missing his shaky sigh and the way his posture relaxed, and turned to leave. He could hear light footsteps behind him, not hesitating to follow, and together they left Hut's Pizza. 

The walk was short and silent. Techno avoided the Prime Path and other frequently used routes - just for safety, even though it was late at night. Instead, he kept to the shadows, navigating through the land he was supposed to not set foot on with ease and without leaving a trace. 

Alex followed him without a word. Techno could see from the corner of his eyes that he opened his mouth to speak several times but always decided against it last second and resorted to gnawing on his bottom lip instead. He didn't ask either, figuring Alex would speak when he figured out what to say. Techno had learned today that Alex wasn't one to hesitate on speaking his mind, even if it was random nonsense. People like that were Techno's favorite kind because there was a good chance they'd drop secrets or valuable information without even noticing while he listened. Not that he was after information right now, he had something way better waiting for him. 

They made it to the docks without any inconveniences. Waves were rolling against the wooden poles, occasionally splashing on the planks when a gust of wind spurred them on. Technoblade liked the sea, the fresh, faintly salty tasting air, the constant background noise that helped drowning out the voices whispering in his mind and the deep, dark water. There was no ice here but it still reminded him of Antarctica. 

Two tall, dark shadows indicated the large warehouses that were started but never finished, abandoned when Manburg went down the drain and other matters became more pressing. They were left behind in various stages of construction, only the bare structure in some places while other rooms were completely done with windows and all. Still, an air of abandonment hung over the area, but Techno had never feared dark, lifeless buildings. It was how the Antarctic Empire started out, as a forgotten stronghold far beneath the ice. 

He lit up a lantern conveniently placed by the front door and lead them into the building nearer to the shore and up two floors to the room he had claimed. It had a great view over Manburg, direct sight on the podium and the White House and Technoblade had spent many hours here, learning the routines and patterns of the citizens. 

The entrance wasn't immediately obvious, blending into the wooden wall especially in the dark, but Techno knew exactly which part of it was only just a thin plank that could be detached and moved to the side without much effort. He placed the lantern on a crate right by the door, bathing the room in a dim, golden light. 

Alex, following behind him, barely made it through the makeshift door before Techno jumped him, pushing him against the wall and keeping him there easily, using his height and larger build to his advantage. Alex didn't have time for more than a surprised gasp before their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss, Techno's hands cupping both of Alex' cheeks and tilting his head up conveniently. The shorter whined into the kiss, overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught, hands shooting up to grasp on Techno's shoulders, looking for anything to hold on to. He tilted his head to the side a little and parted his lips without even being asked, giving Techno a better angle and access to his mouth willingly. 

Taking the opportunity, Techno leaned closer, the hard edges of his armor digging into Alex' skin, and caged the younger with his body. Their kiss was all hungry lips and clashing teeth until Alex was breathlessly whimpering beneath him. 

Pleased that he had already reduced the shorter to a mess, he pulled away with a last sweep of his tongue over wet lips, taking a second to admire the view. Alex stared up at him with a mix of bafflement and amazement, red lips slightly parted and out of breath, but the unfocused look in his eyes was already vanishing as he regained his senses quite quickly. Techno could see the moment he pulled himself together and forced a cocky smirk on his face. 

"Is that all you got?" 

Techno snorted and didn't deem that with an answer. This would be a lot more fun than he had expected.  
He made a big step to the left, pulling Alex with him to one of the large wooden crates that were littered across the room, left over from construction work. Techno hadn't bothered to remove them when he "moved in", just rummaged through them for useful items and then used them as makeshift tables and bookshelves. 

Now they served a different purpose as Techno pushed Alex back against the wood, hands firm on his waist, and ordered "Jump!". Alex did, hopping onto the crate with Techno's hands as support and holding onto his shoulders for balance. They were almost equal in height now and although Techno enjoyed being taller than most people, it was way easier and more convenient like this to engage in another heated kiss. Alex hooked his legs around Techno's waist, pulling him closer, thighs closing around Techno's hips as he let himself be dragged forward. 

He also didn't resist when Alex took over the kiss, tongue exploring his mouth, carefully swiping over his teeth, and playfully nipping at his lips occasionally. Techno could feel the smirk against his mouth at his submissive behaviour and had to suppress one of his own, letting out a small whine instead to get Alex back to kissing. He was more than happy to let the younger believe he really was the one in control here, it would only make it more fun to prove him otherwise later. 

Out of breath, Alex leaned back a little, pressing a brief kiss to Techno's jawline before dipping down further and lapping over the soft skin of his neck that was exposed even with armor and his cloak on. Techno hummed quietly, eyes half-closed and hands idly resting on Alex' hips. He felt fingers curling around the edge of his netherite chestplate and tug on it. 

"This armor of yours is very fancy, but it's getting in the way.", Alex complained, head still buried in his neck.  
Techno wriggled out of his hold without hesitation and undid the buckles of his armor pieces with precise movements, practised a hundred of times. He had learned to put on his armor and weapons even half asleep during the pitch-black night and it had saved his life many times, but Alex was right, it was getting in the way. His chestplate clattered to the ground, immediately followed by his royal cloak and his weapon belt, and he took a deep breath, glad to be relieved from the weight. 

Alex had apparently watched him, wearing a small smug smile and leaning back on his hands behind him. Techno caught his gaze and this time, he noticed, Alex did not look away. It almost made Techno laugh. He thought he was in power, suddenly all the previous fear was gone. It was cute, and Techno intended to tell him as much. 

He returned to his spot between Alex' legs and placed his hands firmly on his thighs, using the fact that even now he was one or two inches taller to loom over the shorter. "You're cute." 

Alex snaked his arms around his neck and flashed him a smile, not intimidated for once. "Don't you think my ego's already big enough?" 

Instead of waiting for an answer, he tried to get back to where he left off and suck a hickey onto Techno's neck, but the taller easily leaned out of reach, ignoring Alex' upset noise and moved one hand from his thigh up to land on the bulge clearly noticeable in his sweatpants, not moving but with just enough pressure to make Alex throw his head back and whine at the unexpected stimulation. Techno shamelessly used the opportunity to latch onto his neck, choosing a spot just above his collarbone to kiss and lick and bite the skin. Alex tilted his head a little, giving him more space, a faint laugh making his skin twitch. "You're playing dirty, Techno." 

Techno grinned against the slowly darkening skin. "All is fair in love and war, Alex." 

"This isn't love." 

"Then consider it war." Techno accentuated his answer with a quick, sharp bite to the already bruised patch of skin, getting a small noise of complaint, before he pulled back entirely, going as far as taking a step away from the crate with Alex on top. "Now, strip." 

The sudden, blunt order caught Alex off guard. "What?" 

"You heard me." 

"And what if I don't?" 

Techno raised both eyebrows. "Then I'm gonna get my sword and cut your clothes off of you.", he stated matter-of-factly. 

Alex' eyes widened at the threat and he started taking off his shoes and socks without another attempt at acting up. "Okay, yep, I'm on it." He smiled teasingly while he shrugged off his jacket. "I hope you don't want me to do a striptease because I'd need music for that." 

"The only thing I want is you, naked, in my bed, preferably five minutes ago." Techno feigned indifference despite the way he was following Alex' every move with his eyes, hungrily taking in every patch of soft, slightly tanned skin that got revealed when Alex pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Demanding much, huh?" 

Alex hopped off the crate to start working on the knot keeping his sweatpants on his hips. 

"And you're following my orders like a good little bottom." 

Surprisingly, that seemed to shut him up. There was no denial, no cry of outrage, Alex just slid off his pants and boxers all in one go and Techno made no attempt at hiding that he was staring, taking in the downright sinful picture of Alex leaning against the wood with a lazy smile on his lips, still red from making out moments before. The lighting wasn't very good, admittedly, but Techno could still admire the warm glow of his tanned skin, Alex' cock arching up towards his stomach, flushed dark and tip glistening with precum. 

A smile on his face, Techno stepped back into Alex' personal space, placing his hands on his hips, loving the feeling of the hot skin underneath his fingertips. The crate had given Alex additional height but now Techno was looming over him, forcing him to crane his neck to meet his gaze, and Techno's breath caught once again at the sight of dark eyes looking up at him through a few stray strands of dark hair. He leaned in for a kiss and Alex met him halfway, hands fisting into his shirt and his whole body pressing up against him. 

"You're gorgeous.", Techno breathed, lips brushing the other's, and he could feel Alex smile and call him a liar quietly. Grinning in mock offense, he stared into Alex' eyes, looking for the spark of humour but never finding it. Techno wasn't good at making compliments most of the time and when the reaction was as insecure and genuine as this, he fell back into his usual sarcasm automatically. "Would I lie to you? C'mon, have a little faith." 

"Faith? Me? In you?", Alex repeated, a glint of humor finally lighting up the dark abyss of his gaze. 

"Well...", Techno drawled, pecking his lips. "I suppose there's gotta be some basic trust, 'cause you're about to get railed by me." 

"Oh? Am I?" 

Alex seemed to make a habit out of answering in mock-questions, something Techno didn't appreciate. He stepped back with a roll of his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Stop pretending and get on the bed." 

Once again, Alex listened without hesitation, shuffling past him and crawling on the bed to lean against the headboard lazily, legs shamelessly spread and one hand dropped to his dick, idly massaging the base as he watched Techno unbutton his shirt and drop it to the floor. 

There had been a time when Techno had felt self-conscious about the scars marking his body, some old and nearly vanished into thin white lines, others more prominent against his pale skin, all of them witnesses of past battles, many won, few lost. At some point he had stopped caring about them. 

Now he paid no mind to the way Alex' gaze traced the lines of his muscles, formed over years of training with sword and axe, the way his eyes widened every time he found a new scar marking his skin. Instead, he untied the knot holding the thin cloth pants he usually wore beneath armor on his hips and unceremoniously dropped them together with his underwear, stepping out of his clothes completely nude. 

Alex' cheeks flushed an adorable red as his eyes inevitably dropped down and Techno smiled amusedly as Alex swallowed and looked up at him again, his hand tightening around his dick. He huffed. "Will you come here already?" 

Techno hummed, pretending to think about it. To be fair, Alex' face if he left right now would be hilarious, but his patience was at an end. He was achingly hard - freeing himself of his pants had been a relief - and there was no way in hell he could leave Alex like that, sprawled out on the bed, tan skin flushed dark and with his cock dripping onto his own stomach. He looked delicious. 

So, he climbed on the bed and straddled Alex in one fluid motion, resting most of his weight on his thighs. He could feel Alex tense beneath him and his breath hitch before the younger's arms flew up to curl around his neck, trying to pull him down. Techno easily held against him, reaching up to pry Alex' arms from his neck. 

"No." 

He caught his wrists in a firm grip, almost enough to leave bruises on the skin, and pressed them down into the mattress on either side of them. 

"Leave them there." 

Alex strained against his hold, testing his strength, but Techno easily held him down until the shorter gave up and pouted at him. "Why? Wanna touch you." 

Techno smirked and leaned closer, laying a tone of finality in his voice. "Because I said so." Then he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly on Alex' who welcomed him with a wet tongue greedily lapping into his mouth until Techno pushed him back, taking control over the kiss. At the same time, he threaded one of his hands into Alex' hair, fingers slipping beneath the beanie and messing up the dark strands, damp from sweat but still so soft against his skin. With an impatient growl that made Alex shudder Technoblade ripped off the beanie, finally getting a good grip and tugging on silky locks experimentally. 

The response was beautiful. Alex gave way to the pressure immediately, tilting his head back with a moan and going limp beneath him. Techno smirked. "Is that why you always wear that stupid hat? Because you like your hair pulled?" 

Alex didn't answer, just blinked up at him with glazed eyes and a deep red blush creeping over his cheeks once again. 

Techno tugged at his hair again, a little sharper this time. "Answer." 

"Yes, yes, please!" Alex nearly stumbled over his own words in his hastiness to answer even while he arched up into Techno's touch and his eyes fluttered shut. His hands twitched beside him, fingers digging into the sheets and relaxing again, but he kept them there. "Please, Techno touch me!" 

"If you ask so nicely." 

Techno untangled his fingers from Alex' hair and trailed his hand down, fingertips lightly brushing over the hot skin until he wrapped his hand around Alex' dick, giving it a few firm strokes. Alex moaned, loud and unashamed, his eyes halfway shut but focused on Techno's still, wet lips falling open as he lost control over his senses. 

Techno watched him fall apart. There was something deeply satisfying about seeing Alex, who had been so cocky mere moments before, come undone at only a hand on his cock. 

He played with his prey for a couple more minutes, figuring out how to twist his wrist and squeeze and brush his fingertips over the head of Alex' cock to get him to moan and whine and beg for more, while sucking and biting a constellation of little dark spots into his neck and chest until Alex' hand flew up to his own, stopping it from moving. 

Eyes narrowed, Techno pulled away from his neck. Alex was staring at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. "Stop, or I'll come, but I want to- please." 

Technoblade grabbed his wrist, pinning it down on the mattress again, ignoring Alex' whimper as all stimulation suddenly left his dick. "I said, don't move.", he nearly growled. 

Alex shivered, not even attempting to get away. "I'm sorry, sorry, please, Techno..." 

"Mmh..." Techno sat back a little, admiring the mess he made. "I'll let it slide if you tell me what you want." 

He had expected more of a fight but apparently lust outweighed Alex' pride by a lot by now. 

"Fuck me, please, Techno, come on~" 

Pleased, Techno smiled and reached up, gently stroking over dark hair. "Good boy." Alex stretched into his hand, chasing the contact when he took it away, and Techno was pretty sure he would purr if he could. "Stay." 

He moved his weight off of the younger's thighs and reached down under the bed, feeling around until he found the cold glass of a bottle. He pulled it out, setting it on the soft mattress carefully before he nudged Alex' legs apart and settled between them. 

Alex eyed the bottle and the clear, viscous liquid within curiously. "Why do you have this here?" 

Techno shrugged and opened the bottle, dribbling some of its content onto his fingers, slicking them up. "I spend a lot of this time in this room when on spying missions. And Pogtopia is not the most private place." 

He ignored Alex' laugh in favor of prying his thighs farther apart, hooking one of his knees over his shoulder for better access and pushed in his first finger. Alex tensed up immediately, knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped the sheets, head thrown back and lips slightly parted in a breathless mantra of "Oh god, Techno, yes, Techno, please, god, please-". The praise went straight to Techno's neglected cock that was leaking precum like crazy without ever having been touched. 

Experimentally, Techno wiggled his finger, shallowly thrusting in and out, but Alex only loosened up slowly. Curiously, he tilted his head. "Have you really never bottomed before?" He had assumed it had just been Alex talking big but if he was actually a virgin in that department he had to be a little more careful. 

"I h-have, but, uh, not often." Alex nearly stumbled over his first words but regained his senses a little more by the second, the more his body was getting used to the intrusion. 

Techno hummed in acknowledgment. They'd be fine, then. He started thrusting his finger in and out of Alex' hole, building up a steady, slow rhythm and reaching up to stroke his cock at the same time. It got him a full-on moan from Alex, the shorter instinctively bucking his hips upwards to chase the friction around his cock, just to grind back down against the finger in his ass. 

Techno rolled his eyes at his eagerness. "You know, for claiming to 'not bottom often' you seem to enjoy this quite a lot.", he muttered and, with his next thrust, pressed in two fingers. 

Alex cried out in surprise at the sudden stretch, followed by a low moan as Techno picked up his previous rhythm, pumping his fist around Alex' cock at the same speed. 

"M-maybe, so what?" 

"Nothin'." 

Techno curled his fingers upwards the next time he shoved them in, fingertips brushing over Alex' hot walls, slick with lube, until he bumped against something and Alex jerked beneath him. 

"There we go..." 

Techno smiled to himself and watched Alex' face as he experimentally prodded at his prostate, avoiding hitting it dead-on and teasing around the bundle of nerves. Alex was arching his back up from the bed, trying to grind against his fingers, little pleas and whimpers tumbling out of his open mouth. His head was pressed back into the pillow, displaying the beautiful bruises on his neck Techno had left earlier. His hair was a mess, strands sticking to his forehead with sweat and more fanned out on the fabric, black on white. 

Techno hummed in appreciation and let go of the constant pressure, returning to a mixture of pushing his fingers in and out and spreading them to loosen Alex up, only occasionally brushing over his prostate. He seemed to be adjusting quite well, writhing on the sheets and pushing his hips back against him, moaning whenever Techno hit the right spot, so he added a third finger quite quickly which got him no complaints at all. Instead, Alex slipped back into rambling. 

"Please, Techno, keep going, please, so good!" 

Techno smiled down at him, distractedly placing a kiss on the thigh still hooked over his shoulder. "Don't plan on stopping, don't worry." 

He kept fucking Alex with his fingers, alternating thrusting with scissoring, until he met no more resistance, the younger's body willingly letting him in. He pushed his fingers into him one last time, crooking them upwards to press his fingertips to his prostate, making Alex scream in pleasure and buck his hips up harshly before he went limp on the sheets as the pressure went away. 

"Again, please, Techno~", he begged, eyes big and dark with lust. Techno nearly gave in at that look alone but he had other plans. 

"I've got something better." 

He pulled his fingers out, making Alex whimper at the loss, and wiped them on the sheets before grabbing the tossed aside bottle of lube. The liquid was cool on his hand and felt nearly painfully cold as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock, sighing in relief as he finally got some much needed friction. He jerked his hips up a few times into his fist, slicking himself up while Alex watched, unashamed, a wanton look on his face. 

It took all his will to stop the sweet relief of jerking off. He grabbed Alex at his hips, dragging him down on the mattress so he was laying more than sitting against the headboard while still keeping one of his legs over his shoulder, and without further delay guided himself to Alex' hole, hesitating just before pushing in. Alex squirmed beneath him, grinding his ass against his cock. His hands were still obediently kept beside him, but with the force he was gripping the sheets with Techno wouldn't be surprised if he'd rip them. 

"Techno, I swear to god, fuck me now!" 

That was all the confirmation he'd ever need. Techno pushed his hips forward and watched as his cock slowly disappeared into Alex' hole, inch by inch. He bit his lip, the muscles in his back trembling from the effort of holding back and not just burying himself as fast and as deep as possible in the tight heat. 

Little noises were constantly spilling from Alex' lips, half-formed words, something similar to his name and wordless sounds. As he bottomed out, teo moans filled the air, Techno's a deep, almost animalistic groan and Alex' a mix between a whine and a scream. Techno shut his eyes and leant his head on Alex' shoulder, resting his weight on his arm braced against the mattress next to Alex' head while the other hand was still holding onto the younger's waist in a probably painful grip, and took a moment to relish the heat and tightness engulfing him. 

"Holy shit." Alex' breathless gasp brought Techno back to his senses and he picked himself up, the slight movement ripping another moan from Alex. Wide-blown eyes, dark with lust, blinked up at him. "You're big." 

Techno couldn't help himself, he laughed. "You don't need to flatter me, you're already in my bed." 

"Just take the compliment." 

Frankly, Techno was a little impressed that Alex was still capable of talking back at him, even with a dick up his ass - considering how fast he had fallen apart beneath his hands previously, he had put himself back together quite quickly. Techno took it as a sign that he had adjusted to his size and pulled back slowly before snapping his hips forward again, ripping a cry from Alex' throat. 

"Yes, please, do that again, Techno, please, so good, Techno..." 

A steady stream of mindless pleads and praises was falling from Alex' lips, losing all his composure immediately as he rocked his hips back up against Techno's impatiently. Unable to deny him such a thing, Techno repeated the motion, burying himself deep in Alex just to stop again, watching as the younger nearly sobbed beneath him. 

"T-techno, please! Again~" 

Techno couldn't help the cruel smirk on his face as he drew back nearly all the way, pushing his entire length back into Alex who met him halfway, bucking his hips up against his. He delivered two more thrusts, both long and forceful, both drawing screams of pleasure from Alex, before he stilled once more.  
Techno's own patience and self control were wearing thin by now (Alex didn't need to know that) but it was absolutely worth it with the way Alex squirmed helplessly, chasing friction by rutting up against him before Techno stopped him with a firm grip on his hip. 

"Tell me what you want." Techno's voice was even deeper than usual, he could hear the strain in it from his barely held back lust, but he was confident Alex didn't pick up on it - the ravenette seemed way too out of it to focus on anything. 

"Fuck me, Techno, please fuck me hard, wanna feel you, please, Tech-" 

His voice was drowned out by moans and gasps as Techno finally allowed himself to give in and started to pound into the younger relentlessly, picking up a fast, rough pace out of nowhere.  
Alex' eyes fluttered shut, his head was pressed into the pillow and his back arched as he was keeping up, moving against every thrust. Techno groaned in bliss, it felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the younger's tight hole, and he adjusted his position a little bit, grabbing a pillow that was lying around to stuff it under Alex' back and support his hips more. 

The new angle seemed to be just what Alex needed. With the first thrust he gasped and his hands shot up, grabbing onto scarred shoulders for support as Techno brushed his prostate every time he drew back and pushed back in. Technoblade could feel his fingernails digging into his skin, sending little tingles of pain-pleasure down his spine and making him moan out loud as Alex lost his grip with one hand, raking his nails down Techno's arm and leaving angry red scratches in their wake.  
As much as it turned him on, Alex had ignored his order to keep his hands put. 

With a growl, Techno released his hand from Alex' hip - he needed the other to keep from falling onto the younger, even if the other was now shoved back into the mattress with every barely slowed down thrust - and collected his wrists with his now free hand, uncaring of the bloody marks the fingernails left behind. Alex blinked up at him in confusion, trying to articulate a question. "Wha- ah- doin'?" 

Techno leaned down, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips instead of an answer while simultaneously forcing his wrists above his head, pinning them down. He could hold Alex there with one hand easily, even as the younger reflexively strained against him as another thrust hit him just right. 

"I said, keep your hands down. But since you didn't listen..." Techno carefully shifted his weight from the one hand braced against the mattress to the one around Alex' wrists, ready to stop if the other told him. He knew he was heavy, he knew this would leave marks (although no lasting damage, he knew enough about the limits of the human body to be sure of that), but all he got was a moan from Alex, thrusting his hips up helplessly. 

" 'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, Techno, touch me~" 

Techno wasn't going to deny him that.  
He reached down, trailing his fingertips over Alex' heated skin, sticky with sweat, and simultaneously let the leg over his shoulders drop down. Alex sighed in relief as long fingers finally wrapped around his cock, squeezing the base gently. He helped Techno rearrange their position, now having both legs hooked over Techno's back so he could actively hold against the dick being shoved into him, allowing Techno to pick up his pace again. 

Techno started jerking off Alex in tact with his thrusts, eliciting breathless moans and whimpers every time, mixed with his name, over and over again. Alex was probably not aware of the effect it had on him, but Techno could feel his rhythm falter every time, could feel raspy moans spilling from his lips, could feel his thrusts becoming rougher as he chased his own orgasm. 

Alex came first. Techno could hear him scream his name, felt the body beneath him tense and Alex' hole clench around him. The sensation pushed him over the edge and Techno shoved himself deep into the younger one last time, spilling into his erratically tightening hole with a satisfied moan. He barely registered Alex' gasp at the sensation of being filled up, too loud was the rush of blood in his ears. 

They both stayed unmoving for a while, only quiet panting filling the space between them while they both tried to find back to reality. Only when he felt his arm beginning to shake from keeping up his weight did Techno manage to open his eyes again, releasing Alex' wrists and leaning back. The younger barely moved, didn't even take down his hands, just gasped at the movement of Techno's cock still buried inside him.  
Techno pulled out carefully, grimacing as Alex' hole reflexively tightened around his sensitive dick and moved to sit beside him. Alex blinked up at him, pupils wide and only slowly focusing on him. 

"Hey" Techno could feel the strain in his throat and he wasn't even that vocal, Alex probably wouldn't be able to speak at all the next day. "Are you okay?" 

The ravenette took a deep breath, a smile lighting up his face, adding to the satisfied afterglow of a good fuck. "Holy shit, 'okay' doesn't even come close." 

Techno chuckled and reached for his shirt, wiping down Alex' stomach and his own hand. He had spare clothing stored here anyway.  
Alex watched him through half-lidded eyes, reaching up to pull him down as soon as they were at least mostly clean. "That was fucking amazing." 

Techno smiled, the praise adding to the warm feeling in his chest. He pressed a quick kiss to Alex' lips. "Good." Then, after a second- "Same." 

Alex made a small noise of appreciation before he snuggled into his chest, pulling him close, and Techno wasn't sure what to do for a second. Now that the hazy fog of lust had cleared from his head, he became aware that he probably shouldn't spend the night with the enemy's second-in-command after fucking him in a secret spying outpost, but... he really didn't feel like moving. He exhaled, slowly, burying his face in Alex' soft hair. "Do you want me to leave?" 

He could feel the younger shake with a quiet laugh. "No, I'm fucking tired and you better stay here and cuddle with me!" 

Techno smirked, reaching for the sheets. "You're not allowed to be tired, I did all the work." 

He could hear Alex' grin as he answered. "Then you should let me do the work next time." 

Techno snorted. "I'm not letting you top me, Alex." 

"Mhm..." The younger's voice became quieter. "Was worth a try..." 

Technoblade didn't bother answering. Alex relaxed in his arms, breathing slow and even as he fell asleep. He could leave now, without disturbing the younger, but the thought was gone as quick as it came, and Techno allowed his eyes to fall shut.

* * *

When Alex woke up in the morning, he was alone. 

Still half asleep he turned away from the bright sunlight shining in through the windows and reached out blindly, only to find cold sheets and empty space. Groggily, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, checking his surroundings. He couldn't really say he was surprised that Techno was gone and with him all hints that he’d ever been here, the various pieces of armor and clothing they had dropped yesterday vanished as well as the few books that Alex had only subconsciously noticed had been there. The only thing left was the lantern on the crate in the corner, long burnt down and cold, and the messy sheets on the bed. 

His brain was still a little fuzzy from sleep but he forced his body upright anyway, swinging his legs sideways to sit on the edge of the bed. A low groan escaped him as the soreness in the muscles of his legs, back and pretty much everywhere flared up in protest. On top of that there was a deep, dull ache in his very core that reminded him vividly that he got fucked senseless last night. 

For a moment he sat there, trying to wake up, when his eyes fell onto his arms. He let out a small sound of surprise. His wrists were a dark purple and blue shade, proof of Technoblade's grip holding him down yesterday as he strained against him in bliss. A low chuckle escaped him as he carefully let his fingertips wander over the marks that would stay for at least a few days, he knew. He found he didn't really mind. 

He found his clothes neatly folded on a crate next to the bed and slowly got dressed, avoiding sudden movements while idly thinking back at the night, a satisfied smile sneaking onto his lips unnoticed. It was almost funny that not even twenty-four hours ago the mention of Technoblade's name alone made his gut twist anxiously and now he was nearly popping a boner over thinking about maybe getting fucked by him _again_. 

Shaking his head to chase away the thoughts, he pulled the long sleeves of his jacket over his bruised wrists and made his way through the unfinished building back to the docks and Manburg. 

Karl was sitting on the steps to the White House when he approached, munching something out of a paper bag that had the logo of Niki’s bakery on it, and waved to him in greeting. “Good morning. Had a nice night?” 

Alex carefully sat down next to him, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a noise of pain. “You bet. I showed that pig who’s boss.” 

“Uh huh.” Karl didn't sound convinced. “And that's why you're walking funny.” 

Alex snatched the bag of baked goods. “Shut up, man.”


End file.
